Injured
by Alpha female 01
Summary: Chase is found on the stairs, badly beaten and in need of help. She can't tell anyone, but can she keep him a secret? And how does Chase feel about his former lover and the Xiaolin warrior? Raikim Chasinrek I own Yin and Derek Part of my XS series
1. Chapter 1

**The Injured**

The scent of morning dew passed through the dawn's air as it came to the Xiaolin Temple. She had been keeping count of every moment in her term there. It had been about three months two weeks and five days since her first battle as a Xiaolin monk. Two months one week and four days since the Ring of Yin incident. Two months one week and three days since Chase Young was recognized as a Dragon of Yang. One month one week and two days since the engagement between herself and Derek. One month one week and one day since Katnappe was announced as the Prince of Darkness's bride.

Yin was somewhat displeased by the fact. 'Why', the Xiaolin warrior kept asking herself, her chest tightened slightly at the thought of them together. Yin put on her black uniformed pants and black spaghetti strap shirt before rushing to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Why should she be upset about this information? Chase Young could do whatever the hell he pleased for all she cared, it was his life not hers. However her chest still seemed to hurt like a step over a hand or a bee sting.

Yin shook her head from her place in mind before placing headphones into her ears. She looked around for anyone that was awakened by the morn, none was found. She always liked this time of day besides midnight; everything was so silent and peaceful. There were no Kimiko talking on her phone, no Rai playing soccer and smacking her in the head in the process, no Clay talking about ribs or butchering the English language, no Omi trying to understand the English phrases, and the greatest thing of all… no Derek with wedding options and his abuse.

The bride-to-be gingerly touched her ribs, hissing at the pain that rushed through her. She tried to heal it herself as much as she could however the bruise was the only thing gone, the ribs still hurt like hell. Yin only frowned at the memory of him hitting her mercilessly because she refused to sleep in his room for a premarital blow job. The words he spoke still fresh in her mind, _**"Don't worry, I won't take you completely… yet."**_ The Xiaolin warrior started to do a light jog over to the stairs ignoring the constant pain of her rib cage.

Her eyes shut closed knowing the way the stairs were curved and every missing step that there was and every big rock in their places. The snow haired teenager relaxed at the feeling of the mist on her face. The sounds of Paramore and Linkin Park pounded in her ears in angry beats of drums and fast strumming. The world seemed to just vanish with every little step the young warrior took, clearing her mind of anything else. Suddenly an unfamiliar item caused her to trip only to make an athletic move back to her feet. Her black pools opened to look upon a Heylin prince, badly wounded and unconscious on the stone stairs.

She silently gasped at the sight before her; she hadn't seen him for an entire month and now here he was lying on the ground like a dead body. Since Yin's element was… well, yin, she could still feel his friendly aura. 'Friendly', the Dragon of Yin asked herself. Chase Young was the enemy and he has been for fifteen hundred years, yet she found him friendly? Why? His chest moved against the armored plates showing her that he was in fact breathing. Yin looked at his bruised face, debating to her whether to help him or turn him in.

If she turned him in, the warrior might be preventing some great disaster from occurring. He might be using this as a ruse to sneak Shen Gong Wu he might need. He could be here to kill some warriors and destroy the temple she had learned to call home. Then she looked at her enemy's scratched up face with worried eyes. Or maybe… he really did need help. Maybe he got in a fight with that Hannibal Bean character everyone seemed to fear. If the black eyed Dragon were to turn him into the monks the immortal might just get worse. Perhaps, she should kill him, then there would be no more prophecy to fret about and they could relax for once.

With a deciding sigh, she transformed to her tiger patterned form with claws ready to shred and canines in her mouth ready to tear flesh from bone. Yin's now pearl white eyes with a pair of single black slits in each were flashing with determination as she raised her sharp nails to the Xiaolin traitor. Yin took him by the collar and threw him over her shoulder to make it easier to carry him. With ninja skills, the Xiaolin warrior brought Chase Young on to her mat before rushing to the kitchen for a bowl of water, some rubbing alcohol, bandages, and a small towel.

'What am I goin' ta do', she asked herself quietly opening the door of her room to find the Heylin prince the state as she left him in. The young monk started to strip him of his uniform leaving him only in his pants. The black eyes on her snow head widened at the sight, despite his wounds and bruises, he actually looked good. Her head turned to find his yang mark on his arm opposite to her own, Yin shook her head of any unwelcome thought in her mind and started to clean his wounds with the alcohol.

The immortal didn't so much as flinch at the pain, not that Yin expected him to, even as a injured person he was strong. Whenever they fought it was always fierce and decided, never did they make a sound of taunting or a word of fear. Once done with the burning liquid, she moved on to the water to rinse away the dirt away from the open gashes.

As soon as soon as water hit his face, Chase Young opened his golden brown eyes with a drowsy lift and groaned at the headache he had gained. The Dragon of Yin flinched at the sound of her enemy as she looked into his eyes with pleading ones. They simply stared at each other with confused eyes and filled their minds with unanswered questions.

'What happened', the Heylin Prince asked himself, his whole body ached and making him want to hiss and groan in agony. He stayed silent for her sake at the least seeing the plea in her black eyes. What could make her so afraid she would mutely beg for his silence? Chase complied with a nod earning him a sad smile from his nurse. However only one thought buzzed Yin's worried mind…

'WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?'

* * *

><p>Polls are open. Summaries are on profile page, go by polls or review. Ends at the end of the story.<p> 


	2. Abuse

**Abuse**

It had been about a half an hour since she brought him in the room and so far no one had knocked. Yin didn't expect the other monks to come knock at her door. She always kept to herself in a way, away from her fiancé and his wedding plans. She never had a real say in what was to happen so why be there, it was as though he were marrying himself. Yin had finished caring for Chase Young's wound a few minutes ago, so now they were in a room of complete silence.

Chase was still hurting but not as much as before and looked around the room that the female was given. His old room, of course they would give her his old room. The immortal smirked at the irony of it all, so many memories in this room and now Chase was the one sick on the mat while the reincarnation was healing him.

Yin looked out the window in a thoughtful gaze to the clearing mist; her features seemed to be brightened by sun. Her hand gingerly touched her ribs, he took notice of this. For some reason, he felt the urge to know why she was caressing her ribs like they would break at the slightest touch. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering to the days of the Xaiolin monks when he was amongst the good. Yin turned her head to him, dead in the eyes, fields of wheat meet pits of tar.

'What's it like', she thought to herself, knowing he wouldn't answer, 'to be a former Xaiolin?' She had heard the story of how the great Chase Young had came to his decision. How he choose to betray the Xaiolin Monks because of the image he was shown of Master Monk Guan speaking about how he was going to leave Chase Young in his shadow. But did he ever regret the past? About drinking the soup? Anything? The Dragon of yin mentally sighed at her own thoughts. Silence filled the room and stares were never broken that is until…

GROOOOOOOWWWWWWL! Yin blushed at the sound of her empty stomach and turned away to head to the door. She looked back at the Heylin patient holding a finger to her lips; he nodded in reply before she left closing the door in her wake. Her hands went through her hair in frustration, how was she going to do this? She would need to feed him, change his bandages, and keep him silent, not to mention the fact he has to have Lao Mang Long soup. Yin groaned silently at the thought of having possession of such evil in a bowl, disgusting.

'I have got to stop being so nice', she thought, 'it's going to end up being my ultimate down fall.' The snow haired girl reached the mess hall with no interruption, planning today thoroughly trying to make some kind of system. She ate her morning jambalaya quickly before anyone could arrive to eat as well. She made a bowl of plain rice and some fruit, not knowing what the Heylin Prince actually likes as a meal.

"Sweet Pea", cried out a voice that made her shiver and quake in fear. Derek snaked his arms around his fiancée's small waist, black eyes widened at the feeling with fear. "Did you enjoy last night", he spoke against her neck causing her breath to speed up some. His hand landed on her fractured ribs making the silent girl hiss on contact, turning the Spaniard's smile into an evil smirk. He let go of her, only to grip her uncovered shoulder with bruising force to turn her around to face him. His pearly eyes smiled at her as she was shoved to the wall hard enough to make her groan a little. "Haven't told anyone have you", he asked, holding her arms to the wall as he caused bruising on her white skin.

She shook her head in response trying to escape his harsh grasp. His lips went to the side of her head, teeth clenching her earlobe causing bleeding. Her breasts were clenched by a large hand while her hair was pulled by another one. His teeth moved to her neck, biting roughly at it almost vampire like making her whimper in pain. His hand that gripped her chest moved to her throat and clutched it like frustration ball.

Yin knew he would not go all the way yet, not until the honeymoon took place. To Derek, she had analyzed through his time at the Temple, he only saw her as his own personal whore nothing more than that. He soon let go ending his pleasure for now ending it completely with a hit in the face. She fell to the floor with a thud gasping for much needed air and rushing to the food, after covering her face with her snow tresses. Her feet rushed to the door and out of the kitchen to her room, trying to pretend that everything was fine. She walked in beside her personal patient tilting his head up to help him with food.

Chase saw a fork of rice in front of his face before opening his mouth to receive it. 'This is ludicrous', he thought to himself as he chewed the white grain, 'I am no child. I can feed myself fine.' He lightly placed his hand on her upper forearm for her to stop, immediately she hissed at the move. His brows furrowed and he sat up (ignoring the pain of his body), he was just now noticing that her hair was around her like a veil covering her face and shoulders. The immortal took her hair away from her face and behind both ears to reveal a bruise on her cheek, neck, shoulder, and both forearms. He glanced at his hands to see blood on it, and saw that it came from her ear.

Yin turned away from him hoping for the life of her that he doesn't see her pain. The last thing she needed was for her enemy to know how much she suffered. She placed the food on his lap, stood up to retrieve her Xiaolin monk shirt to cover most of her own injuries and covered her damaged face with her white hair. Before walking out the door leaving a surprising Heylin male in her room.

* * *

><p>Polls are still open hurry you might get lucky and your story might be picked.<p> 


	3. How did I get here?

**How did I get here?**

He couldn't believe this, how could he not have known? True he hadn't been able to check on her because of Katnappe throwing wedding plans at him. However, that did nothing to change the fact that he wasn't there to protect her. Chase Young was still sitting there with his food getting cold and his wounds healing slower than they usually would. How much had she taken and why wasn't she fighting back? His slit eyes tore from the door to his meal of the morning and started eating.

It felt strangely right to be in the lands of the Temple again. The shelves were still clouded with scrolls much like he left it, only there were now books added to their small army. There was one book that stood out from the rest; it looked as though it was hand-made. Wood were sewed together as the covers protecting the pages inside like a shield, the only new thing on the item was a black bookmark. He used his powers of light to grab the item of knowledge and opened it to its last read page.

'My journal, of course', thought the Heylin warrior with a quiet chuckle and read the page last read by the black eyed Dragon of the Xiaolin. Nothing of significant really, just about the days back before the Meili de xin came into his life. How he missed her so. He missed the laugh she gave him when something happened, so carefree and lovely. He missed watching her practice in the martial arts with determination in her eyes and movement that promised to cause damage. He missed the small touches she gave him which fell on his skin like velvet.

He laid himself down letting out a slight wince at the pain in his body, imaging how much pain Yin must have. She must be good at hiding from the looks of it and her uniform didn't reveal anything. Did Katnappe know that Derek was abusing Yin? Probably.

Suddenly the sound of tiny footsteps was heard from the outside of the room. The Heylin Prince stilled his breath and watched the small shadow of a monk on the door about to open it. Suddenly a cough was heard from a few rooms down, "Oh Yin, I did not see you on the grounds like normal so I thought perhaps you were still punching the straw." Yin stayed silent as expected and picked up the child to put him on her shoulders, if she was in pain she was great at not showing it.

Yin was a strange breed that was for sure, nevertheless after this it would all go back to normal. They would go back to their fiancées' abusive ways. Yin would go back to hiding the bruises and cuts while he would have to put up with both the nagging feeling of the secret and the verbal abuse. She seemed more than willing to accept it all, but why was the mystery in his mind. She could hold her own so easily against anyone if they dare to challenge her in anyway, so why be submissive?

He sighed at the thoughts that gave Chase such a headache. Why was he so concerned with any of her affairs? After finishing his meal completely, he continued to look around the area see things that might of change since his last visit. Possibly the only thing that changed in the fifteen hundred years of vacancy was the hamper by the sliding door and the book collection on the shelves. The immortal smiled at that, he thought when the Xiaolin monks. Somehow his thoughts suddenly arriving to his polar opposite once again, why, he didn't know.

She was kind, gentle, good with food, determined, skilled in fighting, and beautiful, how could anyone do such abuse to her. Yin seemed like a model Xiaolin Dragon of Yin, she never let her dark side take over without a fight. A warrior meant to go in the strongest fleet, yet she would probably refuse to do so. The Heylin Prince shook his head in a failed attempt to erase those thoughts from his mind and tried to focus on the question at hand. How did he get here?

_Flashback in Chase's POV_

I was walking down the stairs, leaving my fiancée to her wedding planning like what color the icing on the cake will be. What's the difference between snow and white anyway? If this was to be a wedding for two people to be united as one, then it was pretty one-sided. I walked through the silent hallways and into the lit room of the bedroom, where I plopped on to the plush silk of my bed, groaning. This annoyance was so frustrating to deal with at all, I was ready to explode from anger and lash out.

My head turned to the clock on my nightstand seeing that it was passed midnight, no wonder I'm so irritated. Not since the day my engagement to Katnappe was made public, I haven't had a descent night of sleep. Every time I fell asleep would be plagued with nightmares of the past and wake up clenching my sheets in tight balls while sweat seeped off of my forehead. Suddenly I heard an all too familiar chuckle come from his left, "It seems that someone is tired."

"What do you want Hannibal", I snarled sitting up to look at the bean that convinced me to change.

Hannibal grinned cruelly and bared a murderous glint in his eyes, I didn't fear him though. I had been given such looks before they never fazed me for a moment. Suddenly the doors and windows locked themselves trapping us in the room, "Just to let ya get some sleep permanently." He tried to hit me with his many stems before I created a staff of light fighting with a fully alert mind. I summoned fire to leave my hand and shot one of his appendages, leaving ashes in it presence.

Water spilled from the air to the annoyance in an attempt to drown him, which proved futile. He managed to hit him and cut him a few times here and there, but nothing he couldn't handle. The air within the room swirled around the room pushing him back, though he still tried to attack. When my senses picked up the scent of another being in the room until a whip-like item slashed my back in a stinging pain. I looked back only to be thrown to the ground and hit something else on the head. The rest was painted in black in my mind.

_End of Flashback Normal POV_

Hannibal must have dropped him off at the Temple stairs after getting a couple more kicks in, but why? That thing never made such a move unless he was up to something or saw something to take advantage of. What was his game? Chase's head started to hurt again; he pressed the bandage wrapped around his head tenderly. He needed rest, however his mind didn't let him rest still after his own pains he thought of Yin's. The immortal decided one a motion that debated that played in his mind before he rested his mind.

* * *

><p>Polls are open on my profile. R&amp;R plz. hope you like the story so far.<p> 


	4. Healed and Wounded

**Healed and Wounded**

"Now", said Master Fung in his wise voice looking at the 'couple', "You two have to find the balance between one another."

Yin and Derek sat in front of their master next to each other on the lush green grass. Yin looked to her fiancé from the corner her eye; she saw that glint in his eye that promised pain. 'Like he didn't conflict enough pain already', thought Yin, hiding the marks on her face with more of her snow hair. Derek looked at Yin with his white eyes, like he was studying her covered body closely searching for any mark of the morning revealed. He couldn't find any, though he knew that the girl was still marked with bruises and cuts.

"I don't see why don't we take a little break from these lessons, we have to go plan our wedding", complained the Dragon of Yang coolly. He had washed his hair before he came to this meeting and his wet raven feathers stuck to his head. Weddings were placed in a dream of his where he would marry the woman he loved not the girl he was betrothed to. Derek would have never hurt someone he cared about but the one that was forced to be his wife was a different story entirely. How pathetic was this girl to let him do what he wished.

Master Fung looked at the couple-to-be knowing something was wrong between the two. The way Yin flinched nowadays around her husband-to-be when they were in the same room together. However, he knew that the warrior was strong enough to take anything that could be thrown at her. The young man starred at his bride-to-be with daring and sad eyes looked down at the ground. "The two of you must find balance between each other", explained the master with wisdom in his voice, "One must not overshadow the other or else it will cause a disruption to the order of the nature."

Yin suddenly stood up from her spot on the grass before walking away towards the dorms for the Dragons. "I'll be right back", she whispered silently as she stepped away from the two men in the field. The young monk walked with her head down being rather annoyed with her fiancé's obvious glare and her hair being in her face. She could hear the joyful cries of the team playing soccer and having fun, sounding worry free. This was one of the few things that made her smile now, knowing that the rest of her peers were happy and well.

The Dragon of Yin could feel the bruises beating that the damaged skin like a hammer. Her black eyes landed on the doors of the Xiaolin Dragon's bedrooms. She quickened her steps, ignoring the pain she was experiencing and quickly rushing to her own room. Once her body was in front her own room she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Yin are you alright? You've been acting strange lately." The voice made Yin freeze from the door in fear of being discovered. Why the hell was Kimiko following her to her room? "You can tell me anything you know that right", asked the Dragon of Fire, she was answered with a nod and a smile. Kimiko seemed to take that answer and left without another word.

Yin sighed at how close she was to getting caught by her only female companion in this place. She opened her door to find a sleeping Chase on her mat as though he had not a care in the world. She had never met someone that could be so powerful even in sleep though she couldn't find her voice to wake him. She looked at the immortal man on the ground, with a small smile about to form on her light pink lips. Her black orbs softened against her better judgment as her gaze trailed down from his face and lower.

'Stop it', she scolded herself. She was practically checking out the enemy, wasn't that the number one rule about war. Do not ever fall for your enemy? 'Wait since when am I falling for a Heylin Dragon', she grimaced at the thought of her heart being broken by anyone; let alone by a male of the Heylin side. Yin couldn't find her right mind as she lied down next to her patient with half lid eyes. Well so much for sanity, Yin looked at the traitor's face seeing that the male was sleeping. Her hand landed on Chase's flawless face, getting her an immediate reaction with his hand on her wrist.

Yin flinched at the contact of such a quick response, thinking that he was angered by the intrusion of space between them. Her eyes widened in response before shutting close in a tight grip, waiting for the blow from his fist to make contact to her face like Derek had done many times before. Instead of a punch on her cheek like her fiancé would have done with force, a gentle palm landed on her cheek with light pressure. Yin fluttered her eyes open to see compassion and worry on Chase Young's face like he was actually concerned about her position.

"You shouldn't be treated this way", whispered the Heylin Prince before his hand glowed a white hue over Yin's pale skin. It felt so nice like he was washing her with relief and she was helpless to stop the feeling from coursing through her veins. Chase could feel his essence leave his being and go into hers, healing her wounds as if she was never hurt to begin with. 'She deserves this', he thought, mentally scowling at how cheesy it sounded as he slowly removed his hand from his abused enemy. Her bruises vanished from view and the cut mended back together in no time at all.

Black eyes stared into golden brown orbs with a question edged in them, why would he do this for me? Chase smiled at the young woman in front of him with no regret on his face. "You deserve so much better than this", he whispered again hoarsely before sleep took him away.

* * *

><p>Polls are open till the end of the story. R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Fire's Discovery

**Fire's Discovery**

Kimiko was strolling around the halls to her room as she observed her emails on her PDA. The Dragon of Fire looked around to see where she was at so far and found herself by Dragon of Yin's room. Reminding herself of the new female of the group, she realized that Yin had not been herself lately. Yin seemed be quieter even for her, the snow haired girl would at least talk with expressions on her face. However, ever since Derek and Yin were proclaimed engaged, the Dragon of Yin had been less expressive in her time with all of them.

She tended to flinch from time to time when around her own fiancé and looked to the floor when looked at by him. What was going on between the two of them? Kimiko had thought that Yin was over the embarrassment of beginning in an arranged marriage but apparently there was still so uneasiness on her part. The Dragon of Fire had also noticed that for the last three days she had been going to her room more often as well, 'May be I should check on her.' Without knocking the Japanese girl moved the door to the side seeing someone under the sheet on the floor.

It seemed much too large to be the Dragon of Yin but it was definitely alive, she knew this much was fact. Kimiko walked in seeing a pale hand was popping out of the sheets and the shape of the mass, it was nowhere near feminine. Who was under those sheets she wondered to herself, Kimiko's curiosity took over her senses as her hand crept to the edge of the blanket slowly. However, before she could reveal the mystery person to satisfy her hungry mind, they had gripped her hand in a tight squeeze and glared at her with golden brown eyes.

Yin was walking from the Wu Vault to return the Golden Tiger Claws and now trying to hide five cans of evil soup to her room. She couldn't believe it was already three days since she had found Chase Young at her doorstep, it didn't even seem like more than a day. His wounds had been healing slowly but it would soon be time for him to leave, the funny thing was that she didn't want him to leave. The Wudai Warrior had grown quite fond of the enemy's company through the healing process and now they could possibly pass as friends.

She knew completely well that he would not stay here unless he gained something in return or if he was the Xiaolin Dragon of Yang. 'Stupid immortal man', Yin thought, looking around cautiously for anyone who might be watching, which wasn't likely. The boys were at the closest town with Dojo by the temple to get video games and have something they call 'boy time' while Kimiko was in her room talking with her friend, Keiko. The girl of snow hair felt a sting in her heart and a sick feeling in her stomach; something was probably going to happen after this. Whether the event was positive or negative was the only question in her already clouded mind.

Yin still hid the cans of Lao Man Long soup in case the other monks or Master Fung came out of nowhere. Finally she reached her room, she was about to open the door when she heard noises of a struggle in the room she spent her nights. 'Please no', she thought desperately, quickly the black eyed girl rushed in quickly with closed eyes and drew the door shut, not wanting to see what was happening in her room. Yin opened one eye to find Chase sitting up with his badges on his chest and arm and a panicking Kimiko wrapped completely in leaving her sky blue eyes and nose.

Chase smiled at his nurse of three days, with a slight bashful feeling evident on his face. He was surprised that the Dragon of Fire didn't just burn the fabric and run straight out to confess to her master of the Heylin Prince sleeping in the mat of her only other female in the temple. The look on her porcelain face was easily read as she tossed the can of soup and walked over to the mummy wrapped girl. 'We are in trouble', thought Chase opening his new can with the recently cleaned can opener, watching the sixteen year old girl use a dagger of black.

"What the hell is Chase doing here", said Kimiko in a harsh whisper getting up in her friend's face while pointing at the enemy drinking his liquid appetizer. Yin felt a drop of sweat on her forehead and a nervous smile on her chapped lips all while holding up her slightly calloused hands in a surrendering fashion. 'She is going to roast my ass, isn't she', the Louisianan speaking female to the Japanese girl spitting darts at her face. She was almost sure of that, it would most likely going to be a fact if the flame controlling girl didn't get an answer.

"It's my fault", volunteered Chase after finishing the soup in one of the cans Yin had brought. Yin and Kimiko looked back at the Dragon of Yang with ridiculous eyes on their pale faces; did he really just say that it was he who was at fault? "Hannibal and I fought each other and I lost due to unfair odds", explained Chase in his usual cool voice that he used when he was fighting feeling something about a fight or when someone or thing was bothering him. "Someone knock me out from behind and did most of the work for him."

"And…", trailed off Kimiko waiting for more answers from him or Yin, who seemed just as caught off guard as she was.

"That's all", he continued, "next thing I knew, Yin was tending to my wounds and getting my morning meal." Kimiko looked to Yin for conformation, which she got in nods and was satisfied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Yin", asked the fire spirited girl, feeling betrayed by one of the newcomer. Yin bit her lower lip and looked away from Kimiko, feeling more like a traitor by the minute of this.

"Couldn't just leave him on the stairs", the snow haired female muttered playing with her hands. "You guys would have taken advantage of him, not heal him." Kimiko was shocked that she would say anything like that; did they do something to make her think this?

"Do not be hard on her", said Chase, "She was only doing what she thought was right." Kimiko was shocked that he would defend his enemy but when she looked at his eyes as he looked to the Dragon of Yin, she noticed something. She saw something that she would often see in Rai's eyes when they reached each other's eyes. The ink haired female let a tiny smile when the Prince of Darkness pulled Yin into his chest to sooth her nerves, gently like she was made of fine glass that could break at any moment.

"I won't tell anyone", she promised, making Yin smile and hug her with joy in her heart. While Yin embraced Kimiko, the fire glared at the enemy with death in her eyes, mouthing, You hurt her and I will kill you. She knew this was going to be difficult but she saw the two together as if they were friends for a lifetime and beyond. 'It'll be worth it.'

* * *

><p>Polls are open, people come on top two are <em>Song and Wu<em> and **Yin and the Immortal Traitor**. They're tied so help you put it on a review people who can't go on polls.


	6. Jack Attack

**Jack Attack**

Strolling feet tapped the surface of the floor with ghost like sound and the sound of monks training in the yard. Her eyes were focused on her destination as she slid the door away from its place, revealing a healthy looking man standing up but shielding himself from the window as he read one of his temporary nurse's books. The snow haired girl stayed silent as she looked the screen door behind her and gestured her patient to sit on the mat. Chase did as mutely instructed by the Dragon of Yin, knowing the drill by heart; he lay there waiting for her examination.

Five days, it seemed like a few hours as a course to five days, it seemed like only yesterday she had found him and now he was completely healed. Yin mentally frowned at that while the mask of a smile grace her pale rose lips, he would soon be gone and things were to go back to the way things were. Truthfully she didn't want that to happen, she rather enjoyed having someone to listen to her, if not verbally then emotionally. She removed his wrappings and saw no more marks as expected of such from an over powering immortal.

The sixteen year old didn't want for him to leave her sight just yet, but neither of them had no choice. After this it would be just like always, him with his fiancée and her with hers, nothing will change between them. She sat up putting the used gauges in the trash while the rest was put away for any other injured person. Chase looked down at his exposed stomach seeing for any marks on the skin only to see a flaw, he would be able to leave without some much as a limp in his step. Today he would leave this place like the mist he was trained to be.

Chase looked at Yin with his slit eyes seeing the look of false joy on her porcelain face, he knew her much too well. There were many things that the immortal had learned about his exact opposite, like how she knew how to speak and stay quiet with her every expression she had. Never once had she spoken more than four words to him with her words, but she listened to everything he said when he complained about home, mostly about the incredibly annoying Katnappe. Her face showed more words than anyone he knew could ever say to him. 'But why can't I bring myself to want to leave this place.'

He looked to the retreating girl, listening for her words carefully as she mumbled something about leaving at the dead of night. With that she left him with his meal by his side, feeling the tightness in her chest as she stepped away from the occupied room. She should be happy right he's her enemy and she is his; they should be beyond ecstatic to be away from each other… right? Yin was now in the training yard seeing the others were working on their skills, she would have to do the same. She summoned the air around her focusing on the patch of wind in the space it seemed like she could always do.

Suddenly a familiarly annoying laughter came from the sky like, "I, Jack Spicer, have come to take your Shen Gong Wu and there is nothing you can do to stop me." If they were in some kind of anime or cartoon, an irritated sign would be on her forehead. Jack-bots sprinkled the sky with Jack in his helicopter backpack; did the Heylin accept such an annoying little brat? Is the world really filled with idiots now? Suddenly a familiar growl came to the light darkness's ears before being thrown to the ground, "Oh that reminds me, where are you keeping Chase?"

Katnappe, in her leopard-like form, growling in a feral manner at Yin in her tiger-like form as she circled the monk, the Heylin Prince's fiancée snarled to the fellow bride-to-be, "Where's my fiancé?" Yin could see the pissed off bridezilla was ready to kill, although she probably much rather to go shopping for expensive things. "Answer me, you whore", Yin charged at the childish girl who dared to insult her, with a roar of vengeance that could be heard throughout the entire court yard. Claws dug into a white spotted feline, and sharp canines came in contact with black fur and white strips, the blood stained fur and grass while the two females fought for their right.

If there were two things in this world she hated, it was being lowered to such disgusting standards and this despicable girl, having both at the same time was simply a bad combination. The snow haired warrior looked to the weak female, in her human form, on the ground bloody and beaten, however still spitting out words of empty threats. 'What a pain', she kicked the annoyance's body one more time before turning away to the other fights. Jack was shouting about how he would one day rule with a Heylin fist and more nonsense while fighting against Omi with the Monkey Staff. Rai, Kimiko and Clay were fighting the robot that came at them like hail.

Derek was only a few meters away from her, holding in his hand white lightening that sparked like fireworks. He was aiming this way towards her and Katnappe, she still needed practice with light, there was no way she could block that and she had no chance of moving out of the way. Before he could shoot it out at her, a bright staff pushed him away, the light shot out of the Spaniard's hand to the wall of the temple leaving a large gap in it. Chase stood above him with a foot on the abuser's neck with the promise of snapping his neck.

"You dare to hurt her in front of me or anywhere ever again, I swear that I won't hesitate to kill you where you lay, do you hear me", the immortal threatened, he flashed his teeth like a rouge animal ready to bite his opponent. He was fully dressed in his old armor, which Yin had to sew and wash, it seemed almost new. His hair was now in its normal state messy perfection of black and green, his eyes were promising murderous death to his Xiaolin counterpart. Yin ran over to Chase to embrace him, making it look strange to the others.

Yin knew she shouldn't be doing this kind of thing but she had no resistance in the way. Chase lifted his foot away from the bastard's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist in a caring embrace until Katnappe pulled her out of the way and planted her lips harshly on to his. Yin's black eyes went wide from the ground staring up into the scene of the blond forcing herself upon the Heylin Prince. She felt her face growing slightly wet, was it raining, were drops of sweat forming on her brow? Her eyes started to hurt like needles were burning them with Hellfire, her lip quivered as a foreign sound was trying to come out of her system.

Yin refused its leave and swallowed it down with as much force as possible; she almost forgot what they were to each other. They were enemies, destined to fight against each other for the rights of the world, nothing more and nothing less. They were not friends or companions, they were never going to fight on the same side, and they were most definitely never going to become anything more than any of these things to each other. However if all of these fasts are so true then why? Why did the snow haired girl feel a strong tightness in her chest and hot lava in her stomach?

"Keep your filthy hands off my fiancé, you disgusting lit…" Katnappe started to rant until a hand came to her black clothed throat in a merciless grip. A pale hand threw the cat obsessed teen into a tree. Yin simply stood there in front of the boys before helping her fiancé up from the lush ground not saying a word to any of them. She stepped away from both Dragons of Yang while using the shadows around her to snatch Katnappe from her place on the ground to the immortal traitor's arms that she had helped for almost an entire week.

"Just go", Yin spat with hurt and venom in her quiet voice as her head hung looking at the ground like a broken branch in the wind. Water dropped from her face to the clothes she wore, Derek stepped behind her sternly holding her to him as she leaked her tears from her black pearl eyes. It had been so long since he had seen tears like the ones she was shedding and seeing them made his chest tightened. These were tears he never wanted to see again not after fifteen hundred years, not even after an eternity were they wanted in his sights.

Chase looked at the Dragon of Yin in his arms, who looked at him with lying brown eyes as she hopped out of his arms. His slit eyes landed on only the teary eyed girl whom buried her head in the other Dragon of Yang's chest. "Fine", muttered the immortal turning away from the scene telling Jack to pull back as Katnappe followed in his path back to the palace. The rest of the moment ended when he left the temple gates, in the broad daylight instead of the night as they had both planned.

* * *

><p>Polls are open till the next chapter forthe next XS story either go on the polls and vote or review and vote. <em><strong>PLEASE DAMMIT!<strong>_


	7. Not the same

**Not the same**

He looked into his looking eye as he sat on his throne watching the curled up body of his enemy with bruises were once again on her arms and blood streamed down her white arms like red tears. When he got his next chance, Chase promised himself that he would kill his counterpart with no hesitation and make him feel every bit of pain as possible. The immortal stared at her shaken body, Chase had seen the abuse Derek had inflicted on her. He had found that Yin didn't fight back it only took every inch that he threw without complaint.

Tears stained her flush cheeks from moments ago, she looked like a beaten dog about to turn violent at anytime if caught in the wrong moment. Yin was now broken and crushed like a demolished vase too destroyed to fix. She clutched her pillow enough to rip where her fingers gripped it. Chase may have lived for fifteen hundred years; he still had low knowledge of the female mind much like the rest of the race of males. Women seemed so fickle and strange, it was almost hard to believe that they were part of the same species.

"Chase", called out his daily nuisance he wanted so badly to go away. He quickly diminished the looking eye from sight before Katnappe was able to see it sink to the floor in a grayish flame. "Chase, we have the cake tasting to do", informed the sunshine blonde villainess in a bright pink party dress that made his wheat filled eyes burn. Reluctantly, the immortal man stood up and walked towards the other Dragon of Yin to the kitchen where seventeen cakes were standing like mountain range. Who would actually let so many favors in one space at once?

There was no way they were going to be able to sample all these cakes and select a style within the hour. 'What a joy', thought Chase sarcastically. However, it was more than likely that she was going to choose everything that was to her taste; Derek's and hers alone. Reluctantly, the Dragon of Yang for the Heylin took a bite of the dessert samples savoring what taste was in the unhealthy food. Touch was felt on his chin to make him turn to make him turn to his head towards his unfaithful fiancée.

"Taste this", said Katnappe in a coxing order before feeding him a piece of cake in his open mouth. He made a surprised face as the food was practically shoved down his throat, then placed a blank mask on his face before nodding for no reason. "You like carrot cake", asked the girly girl biting into sample number four. Chase shook his head in response to the question though he wasn't really paying attention to Ashley, "You know Chase I think that you were with that freaky pale mute for too long." Chase turned his head to the bride to be for a reason, "You're starting to act like that bitch."

Chase gripped at his fork nearly bending the metal material to give a new form, 'If she is the bitch then what's that make you?' His thoughts wondered again while Katnappe started talking again. He had to admit it though he hadn't been in his own palace for more than a half hour; he was acting a small measurement like Yin. He was staying quiet with every step he took throughout; he would mutter a grunt or whisper a four letter word sentence but still said little to no words. 'You must be rubbing off me, huh, Yin?'

_At the Temple_

She wasn't surprised to see the girl where she was, Kimiko was looking down at the form on the floor like a seed of anger ready to bloom. Bruises on her arms in the shape of forceful hands and blood stained the snow of her hair. The Dragon of Fire had known something about this, from her behavior and how she flinched at anyone's touch. She never thought that she would start to go this far, a sharp razor on the floor next to her mat, smeared blood on the sharpened end. This would leave marks for tomorrow to witness with pity.

'Yin', she thought in pity as she crouched down her friend's broken form. Yin still didn't move from her spot, she only curled in a tighter ball at Kimiko's touch. "So this why you been distant other than Chase", the fiery girl analyzed getting a small nod, "How often does he do this to you?" Her expression softened to a sorrowful gaze towards the razor within reach. Kimiko nodded, so it had been that long. The Yang was trying to overpower the Yin through abuse like a dictator over their country, blood was dry and cuts were reduced to an open wound.

This far... how could she let it go this far, thought the beaten down Yin clutching her pillow tighter. The cutting was just starting today after it all was done, there had to be worse pains out there than this. She promised herself not to feel anything, nothing but nurturing emotions, for the fifteen hundred year man that laid with her at night since there wasn't that much room for two. The man who had given her part of his energy to save her from her injuries like she had for him, the very same that had agreed to go back to what they were before. Enemies.

But none of it was the same as before, was it? Her grip released from the damage of the pillow and she sat up. Coal looks at sapphire with a small glint of life in the irises, pale slightly chapped lips formed a weak smile at the Dragon of Flame. Showing every bruise and wound like a medal from the championship. There was no way to take back what had happened without dire consequence in its wake, so why bother. Yin would heal and come out on top try to keep the face of a warrior instead of a sad girl.

"Yin, are you going to be okay", asked Kimiko worried to find her smiling against the pain. Yin nodded to her friend before standing to grab the robe that hung on the dresser. Her pale hand motioned for the hot tempered female outside of the room. Kimiko nodded with hesitation and followed the silent snow haired girl through the halls and outside to find all of the guys in. Derek looked at his fiancée shocked that she was being so bold as to show her bruised face. He was even more surprised to find her fist collide with his face in a blinding speed, since he had told her never to do such things.

"What the hell was that for snow…" started the Dragon of Yang before he was interrupted by a unlikely voice.

"From now on", warned the black marked girl, "if you touch me, then you will be the one who bruises." Nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

><p>Polls end for the next story and the next story will be revealed in a while.<p> 


End file.
